User talk:Parax./Iuguolo
Well, I have much more to add, but it was late, so I was too tired to add it all. Basically, The Parasite is more destructive than the Flood, they infect victims more rarely, choosing to eat them more often. Second, I wanted to create a deadlier race(I created them many months ago, so I didn't feel like destroying them) that was more resourceful, monstrous, and had different life cycles. They are basically a much, much worse type of the Flood that are more relentless. They are alike in many ways, but are also different in many ways.--'Shade' 14:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to add that they were spider-like crabs in appearance in almost all of the forms, while the Flood were like squids--'Shade' 14:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) To tell the truth, they do inhabit victims at times. If you read the page, it says somewhere that they are often born inside their victims. I will add more information, but it would help if I wasn't told what to put in my articles. Anyways, Ajax, not to be rude or anything, but that quote you just threw at me was a little immature for an admin. I don't think there was any need to make fun of one of my creations and talk like that. You do have a valid point, but you could have said it a little nicely.--'Shade' 17:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) But then Ajax wouldn't be expressing his opinions properly. =D But yeah, I'm sure you have seen how the NCF process works on this Wiki, and you ought to just make the changes now, before people start dissecting the entire page, line by line. And, Shade Link, I'd watch what I say, because people will dissect the page for what you said to Ajax and 091. Just though I'd tell you. Thanks for blowing this off. It's cause Ajax is an Admin, and if I would've said it...Oh never mind....--Lekgolo 18:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Well, just to point out, it says they do often infect prey, they do invade the bodies of their victims, and they are often born in victims after being injected into one, which it says they violently rip them open from the inside to escape, before feeding on the remains. There, I have shown that they are not meat-eating crab-spiders.--'Shade' 11:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) As in they are not just meat eating crab-spiders--'Shade' 21:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The article reads like it. Personally, I say it sounds like a rip-off of the Flood, with a touch of "Alien" thrown in. Blarg. Where's my standard-issue airline "Barf-bag"? First of all, it is not a rip-off of The Flood mixed with Aliens. Second, you got warned about how you talk. We don't want a flame war here, especially me.--'Shade' 22:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Indeed, there are references, but they were not supposed to be references on purpose, as I created the Parasite about a couple months before I heard of the Alien franchise. Anyways, seeing where this "fight" is going, lets just stop arguing.--'Shade' 21:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Don't you worry much; Gruntijackal's being a hypocrite (Flood aren't the most dangerous in the universe, eh mate?). As for the article, isn't in my place to say, but I think it sounds awfully similar to what the Flood are either way. In my opinion, it doesn't really serve too much purpose (but the Flood are the most dangerous species in the universe; this is even confirmed by Bungie). SILENCE!!!!!!!! All of us. This is getting worse, so now lets just PLEASE stop arguing.--'Shade' 22:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Heh, hypocrite. I have seen many of those(not calling anybody one though).--'Shade' 22:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, as I said, the Parasite are Flood, just a new type of Flood that is more relentless, vicious, and fearless. I will make the changes, though.--'Shade' 19:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) So...why not change the name of the file to "Flood BLANK Form" or something? Because the current name is...well, not a Flood name. Well, it could be a Synonym, but whatever.